m_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
PvP Kingdoms List
This page provides a listing of the current active factions on the TWC Minecraft PvP Server, along with a short description. The list is alphabetical. In order to claim land, and thus be listed on this page, a Kingdom must number at least 3 members. When a faction has reached 3 members and owns land, they may add themselves to this list and a make a wiki page. The Brotherhood The Brotherhood operates as a union of equals, with the Brothers holding no ranks or titles above each other. Hailing from the early days of the TWC Minecraft Community, the Brotherhood has a long and prestigious history in both peace and war, having fought in Community Server's "Great War" and, despite being heavily outnumbered, proving to be more than a match for their many enemies. Today the Brothers make their home on the PvP Server and once more seek fame and glory in this new world. Dwarven Empire The Dwarven Empire is the oldest kingdom of the TWC Minecraft Community. Be it diplomatically, economically, or militarily, the impact the Dwarven Empire has had on the Community has been profound, for better or for worse. The Dwarven Empire puts emphasis on organization and discipline, taking pride in its democratic form of government and famous organizational abilities. Their motto: "The Hammer Strikes Hard on the Iron, Yet Harder Still on its Foes". Etat De l'Or Etat De l'Or is a community that arrived on the TWC PvP Server from an old private server. Men of the North The Men of the North, ruled by highjarl Abbews, is a Norse kingdom renowned for its proficiency in the art of war. Always seeking a worthy fight, the Northmen are a power to be reckoned with. Monks of Mithras The Monks of Mithras is a monastic order devoted to "The Path", headed by a High Chancellor of the Monks. Order of Dalmaitus The Order of Dalmaitus is a knightly order established at the beginning of the official TWC PvP server. It seeks to bring justice to those who in its eyes conduct themselves in a dishonourable fashion. The Palamaine Republic The Palamaine Republic is a republic where all members may represent themselves. Palamaine follows an "Every man a King" policy; where all may do as they wish so long as they share their plans with other members. United and strong under this ideal, they live high in the Palaman Mountains, where they toil on the high mountain peaks building the capitol. Sons Of The Brotherhood The Sons of the Brotherhood is the entry Kingdom for the highly selective Brotherhood faction. The Sons are closely linked to the Brotherhood, with shared resources and operations, and Sons receive training and guidance from the Brothers. Sons who demonstrate great skill are promoted into the Brotherhood. The Sons emulates the Brotherhood's styles: every member is equal before his peers, all resources and equipment is shared, and all Sons are expected to always have the best interests of the Sons and Brotherhood at heart. Sultanate The Sultanate was born from a rebellion against the now dead faction of Vroengarde. Voidstalkers The Voidstalkers are a Nether-based faction that commonly embarks on raids against Overworld dwellers.